Dharkon
Dharkon, known as Darz (ダーズ) in Japan, is one of the two main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''s World of Light Mode. He is the dark counterpart to Galeem. Dharkon's body consists of many dark purple spiky tentacles formed into a jumbled mass with a single light-blue eyeball in the center. Dharkon makes his first appearance after Galeem's first defeat, emerging from a large crack in the sky, along with an army of Crazy Hands. The Lord of Darkness proceeds to power through Galeem's Master Hand army and takes control of the remaining fighters, creating his own world of darkness. After his first defeat, Dharkon flees to the final world along with Galeem, who wages a war against Dharkon and his Crazy Hand army with his army of Master Hands. In the final world, if only Galeem is defeated, Dharkon enchains Galeem and covers the world in darkness. Mario is seen collapsing, apparently dead, as the screen goes black, before Dharkon's eye appears. In the other bad ending, where only Dharkon is defeated, the world is completely engulfed in light, and Dharkon's body disintegrates. In the true ending, both Galeem and Dharkon are defeated. During the final battle between both Galeem and Dharkon, Dharkon will attempt to damage players with its tentacles while climbing a vertically scrolling stage. It also spawns more dark versions of the fighters, which players must defeat to progress. Galeem also does this in the second half, except with light versions of fighters. Similar to how Galeem's name is a corruption of the world "gleam", Dharkon's name is a corruption of the word "darken". It also stems from the Latin term Archōn, Archontis, which means "leader". Dharkon also appears as a legend spirit alongside Galeem, which both can be obtained by getting the good ending in World of Light. It is tied with Galeem by having the most overall power of spirits in the game. Though the spirit has no slots, it has a unique ability called "Bane of Light" in which fighters take and deal a doubled amount of damage against fighters controlled by light in Adventure mode. Battle Dharkon uses several attacks during his fights, including creating two large darkness waves that move erratically on the left and ride sides of the screen, which players must dodge. Dharkon may also disappear for a moment and reappear as a single tentacle that moves around the stage as well as create two portals and quickly move between both of them, attempting to damage the player. It also may spawn several bombs that will explode, which have an effect similar to the X-Bomb item. It can also spawn dark versions of the fighters, who will fight along with Dharkon, who causes large beams to shoot onto the stage, attempting to damage the player. Dharkon may also attempt to stab the player with his tendrils, exposing his eye after the last hit. He can also fire a barrage of small energy balls from the top left corner of the screen (These cannot be reflected.). It is capable of teleporting around the stage in a similar manner to Master and Crazy Hand. The only part of Dharkon's body that players can damage is his eyeball, which may temporarily be stunned and fall on the stage, allowing players to get a few easy hits. After his health is about halfway depleted, Dharkon will become angry, his eye turning red, and will begin attacking faster. During the true final battle, if Galeem is stunned, Dharkon will form a hammer out of his tendrils and smash his counterpart's core. When defeated in this fight, Dharkon unleashes a powerful explosion that deals massive damage to the player and Galeem, though it can be avoided easily. Profiles and statistics ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Spirit Names in other Languages *Japanese: Darz. Dharkon was called this in the Japanese version. It sounds similar to the English "dark", referencing his role. *Spanish: Lúgubra *French: Sumbra. This may come from the Spanish Sombra, which means "shadow". *German: Dhars. This comes from his Japanese name. *Russian: Murak. This comes from Mrak, meaning darkness. *Korean: Dajeu. This comes from his Japanese name. The R has been removed and the Z became a J with a vowel eu placed there due to Korean sound laws. *Chinese: Dázī. This comes from his Japanese name. Trivia *Due to his single eye and grotesque, demented appearance, Dharkon seems to be based off classic Lovecraftian Horrors. *Dharkon actually tracks your location during his battle. Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits